Individuals who chew tobacco or use snuff are severely restricted from chewing or using tobacco because of a lack of a convenient means into which the tobacco juices and other associated secretions can be disposed. This is especially true when these individuals find themselves in and around public places and facilities.
Portable cuspidors have been used and proposed for this very purpose. For example, see the disclosures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 630,225; 1,012,471; 2,965,907 and 4,162,547. Although portable cuspidors of the prior art have been designed in various shapes and sizes, they have not been practical, easy to handle and use. In fact they have been unsatisfactory in terms of size, performance, convenience, method of operation and cost. One very important shortcoming of portable cuspidors of the prior art is that they have often been too complicated and have involved many moving parts which has naturally made them being quite expensive. Moreover, many types of cuspidors previously used have simply been very difficult to use in a sanitary manner.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a practical and portable cuspidor that can be easily and conveniently carried and used by an individual who chooses to use nonsmoking tobacco.